1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, paper documents are computerized in various fields in order to unitarily manage or share information. In general, computerization is performed by reading paper documents by a scanner device. Electronic data generated by computerization is sorted in accordance with the attribute of the original paper document and is registered into a database or the like to be shared.
For example, at a medical site such as a hospital, medical staff such as a doctor, a nurse, or clerical staff performs computerizing work on a paper document of a patient, sorts generated electronic data for each patient, and thereafter registers the electronic data into a database, for example, an electronic medical record system. Conventionally, a technique has been proposed in which identification information for identifying a patient is printed on a paper document in advance, and document data is stored in association with the document data with electronic medical records of a corresponding patient using the identification information read during computerization (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-205477).
However, the conventional technique described above is premised on that identification information is included in all the paper documents. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the conventional technique to a paper document not including identification information. For example, a referral letter used at a medical site is a paper document brought from another medical institution, and therefore the referral letter does not include valid identification information in general. In a case where a paper document not including identification information is mixed as described above, there is conventionally a possibility that registration is performed while appropriate sorting cannot be performed. Also, according to the conventional technique, it is impossible to check whether electronic data is to be registered. Therefore, there is still room for improvement with regard to convenience.